The Case Of The Missing Handcuffs
by Post U Later
Summary: "MY HANDCUFFS!" "Shawn borrowed them. I wouldn't let him use mine, so apparently he borrowed yours." Juliet's Handcuffs Go Missing. Surprise Surprise, It Turns Out Shawn's Took Them, But Lassiter's The One Returning Them. Shassie. Established Relationship. Mild Mention Of Naughty Stuff. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Co-Story With 'islashlove' We Do Ever Other Ch. Link To Them In Second Ch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hello There! My Loyal Readers! I Know What You're Going To Say, 'Where's The Next Chapter Of DIAFV?' I'd Tell You This Was It, But I'd Be Lying & You'd Find Out Once You Read It That This Wasn't. **

**This Could Be Taken As A Oneshot Sequel... But Since DIAFV's Not Finished Yet, & It Has Nothing To Do With It, It Really Isn't. But Either Way You Can Enjoy It. **

**Disclaimer~ I Don't Own Psych, I Wish I Did, Stop Rubbing It In!**

**Warning~ Mile Reference To Kinky Stuff, But Nothing Explicit, Or The Rating Would Be Much, MUCH Higher. You Could Consider This To Be Whump Because Lassie Kinda Tortures Shawn, But Nothing Too Bad.**

**Lastly, ENJOY! XD **

* * *

_**The Case Of The Missing Handcuffs!**_

"Has anyone seen my handcuffs?" Juliet asked as she frustratedly dug through her desk. "They just vanished last night."

Everyone either shook their heads or said something in the negative, causing the blond detective to sigh.

"Where could they have gone?" She huffed and continued to search her desk for the elusive metal cuffs.

"Good morning O'Hara." Came the unusually chipper voice of her partner, Detective Lassiter.

She grumbled a reply, and she heard him stop in front of her desk. The next sound she heard was the clink clink of metal hitting wood. She stood up and saw her handcuffs laying on her desk.

"MY HANDCUFFS!" She practically squealed in delight as she grabbed them up off the desk and hugged them to her chest. "Thank you Carlton! Where were they?"

"Sorry about that. Shawn-" Lassiter paused and looked around before leaning in and whispering. "Shawn borrowed them. I wouldn't let him use mine, so apparently he borrowed yours. He-"

"He did what?" Juliet flung the offending cuffs back onto the table as if they had been spiders and she only know realized. "Eww~ That's gross! Tell him he can keep them."

She looked at them with a disgusted look on her face, but after a second she turned to look at Lassiter with a mischievous look.

"What did he use them for?" Juliet asked, a creepy glint in her eyes. "Did he handcuff himself to your bed? Or... You to your bed?"

"WHAT!? No!" Lassiter blushed, looking around again. He grabbed Juliet by her arm and dragged her into the empty conference room, closing the doors, and blinds, behind them. It was public knowledge that Lassiter and Shawn were dating, after Shawn kissed him in the middle of the station, it was kind of obvious, especially when Lassiter kissed back. But he still didn't feel comfortable talking about it in front of everyone.

"Then what? What could Shawn possible need handcuffs for that you're unwilling to give him your?" Juliet asked, giving him a 'lets-see-you-come-up-with-an-excuse-for-this' look that drove him mad sometimes.

Lassiter sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Believe it or not, Shawn handcuffed himself to my fridge."

Juliet simply stared at him with a deadpan look for exactly five seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Wh-what? Why-why would h-he do th-that?" Juliet asked through her laughing.

Lassiter sighed again, remembering the day before.

_**hcysPsych**_______ ~ Flashback ~ ______hcysPsych

"Shawn what do you want for dinner tonight?" Lassiter called, poking his head out of the kitchen.

Shawn turned from where he sat on the couch, watching a _Walker Texas Ranger _marathon. He smiled as he thought.

"Lets go out tonight!" Shawn said as he jumped up onto the couch so he was sitting on his knees and facing the kitchen, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Shawn I already told you, we can't, not tonight." Lassiter shook his head. "You know what happens when we go out, I need a good night's sleep tonight."

"But I wanna go out!" Shawn said throwing himself down on the couch, and faced the TV with a pout.

"Shawn we'll go out this weekend alright?" Lassiter said as he came out of the kitchen and leaned against the couch with his elbows. He kissed Shawn on the cheek. "I promise, we'll go out ever night this weekend okay? Now what do you want to eat."

"I'll be back in a half an hour." Shawn said, suddenly standing up and running out the door.

Lassiter sighed. Even after dating Shawn for nearly seven months he still wasn't used to the Psychic's randomness, but he had begun to decipher some of the man's musings. Like the glint in his eye as he ran out of the house. He knew that look. It wasn't a good look. It usually meant he had thought of some silly plan that was half baked and wouldn't work. It was quite interesting sometimes, the stuff his lover's mind conjured up.

Lassiter went back into the kitchen to see what he could make that Shawn would eat. He could always cook hawaiian chicken, that was a sure favorite of the Psychic's, but he had no pineapples. He grabbed his jacket, with his keys and wallet and headed for the door. The store was only a few minutes away.

When he got back from the store, he dropped his keys on the small table by the door, and draped his jacket on the back of the couch. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag of pineapples on the table. He turned to open the fridge and froze.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Lassiter sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing." Shawn said innocently.

"Shawn." Lassiter said in his don't-mess-with-me-voice. "Where did you get those And why are you hooked to the fridge?"

"I borrowed them from juliet." Shawn answered. "And I'm cuffed to the fridge because I want to go out to eat."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Lassiter bellowed.

"Sure it does." Shawn said in his are-you-stupid-tone. "I don't want you to cook, so I've handcuffed myself to the fridge so you can't get anything out of it! Therefore you can't cook dinner so we'll have to go out!"

"Umm..." Lassiter walked up to the fridge and opened it. "I can still get into it."

"What?" Shawn yelled shocked. He hit his head against the fridge, he obviously didn't think that through.

"Where's the key to the cuffs?" Lassiter asked, taking the chicken out of the fridge.

"On the counter." Shawn said, defeated.

"Oh?" Lassiter said as he got a great idea. "Alright then."

Shawn held out his hand as he hugged the fridge in embarrassment, waiting for the key so he could unlock himself. He waited a minute before opening his and looking around the kitchen. Lassiter was washing the chicken in the sink.

"Could you hand me the key Lassie?" Shawn asked, thinking maybe Lassiter thought he could reach the key by himself. "I can't reach it."

Lassiter finished washing the chicken then placed it on a backing sheet before going over to the bag of pineapples and pulling one out. Shawn watched him move through kitchen, totally ignoring him.

"Hey Lassie?" Shawn asked, getting no response from his lover. "Oh I see, you're just going to Ignore me here until you're done cooking? Real mature."

Lassiter snorted as he turned around and walked over to the knife drawer, pulling out a long, sharp knife. He looked at Shawn with a sadistic smile.

"Oh I don't plan to ignore you, I'm just not un-cuffing you until you've learned your lesson."

"Oh no!" Shawn moaned.

An hour later the chicken was done and Shawn was now reduced to begging to be let go.

"Please Lassie! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Shawn was practically crying now.

"Not until you've learned your lesson." Lassiter said taking the chicken topped with pineapple out of the oven.

"I've learned my lesson! 'Don't push about going out when you need a good nights sleep!'" Shawn wailed.

"Good. Now here." Lassiter handed Shawn a plate with a piece of chicken and pineapple on it. "Here's a napkin. Eat."

Lassiter took a seat at the table and began to eat. Shawn looked at him in wide-eyed shock. He looked down at the food and relented. He set it on the counter and ate with one hand.

After cleaning up(another hour), Shawn was, in fact, crying to be let go.

"I'm sorry Lassie! Please let me go!" Shawn cried, tears on his face. "I wont over react again and handcuff myself to the fridge. I promise! Please?"

"I except your apology." Shawn smiled but frowned when he realized there was a but. "But I don't think you'll really keep that promise."

"I will! I will!" Shawn said quickly. "I promise, I promise!"

"Sorry Shawn." Lassiter smiled as he walked over to Shawn and kissed him before heading off to the bedroom. "Good night Shawn!"

"LASSIE!" Shawn yelled, but he got no response.

When Lassiter woke up the next morning, fully rested, he walked out into the kitchen and spotted Shawn sitting on the ground. He was dead asleep leaning against the fridge door, his wrist still clasped tightly in the handcuff, dangling next to his head. He smiled and grabbed the key, un-cuffing his lover and carrying him to their bedroom. Lassiter tucked Shawn in before making them some breakfast. Shawn was still asleep when Lassiter left for work. He put Shawn's breakfast in the fridge and grabbed the handcuffs before heading out.

**____****hcysPsych____**** __ **~ Flashback ~ ______hcysPsych

Lassiter smiled fondly at the memory, Shawn did insane stuff sometimes but that was one of the fun things about dating Shawn, you never got bored.

"So why'd he handcuff himself to your fridge?" Juliet asked, she had calmed herself down while Lassiter was taking a trip down memory lane.

"He wanted to go out to eat dinner. But I needed to get a good night sleep so I told him no. He got man and left. I went to the store and when I cam back he had handcuffed himself to the fridge saying that I couldn't get into the fridge with him cuffed to it. Luckily for me his plan was half baked like they usually are and he cuffed himself to the door handle."

Juliet snorted. "That's Shawn for you."

"Yeah, sorry about your cuffs. I'll make sure Shawn knows he's not allowed to... 'borrow' yours anymore." Lassiter said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Juliet said as they headed back to their desks.

As they sat down Juliet threw Lassiter a knowing look and he groaned.

"So why wouldn't you get a good night sleep if you went out to eat?" She smirked.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? Good Bad? Please Tell Me In A Review! XD **


	2. ATTENTION READERS!

**HEY EVERYONE! Guess What? My Totally Amazing Friend ****_islashlove _****Wrote A Chapter 2 To This Story! She's So Awesome! **

**Here's The Link To It, Also I've Given Her Permission To Continue Writing It If You Wonderful Readers Want More! **

**& According To Her Beta, We Write Very Much Alike, & I Read Almost All Her Psych Stories, So I Can, Wish Shawn-Like Accuracy, Guarantee It'll Be Awesome! You Should Also Read Her Other Stuff, Most Of It Is Positively HILARIOUS! **

www . fanfiction s / 8621514 / 1 /

**Now Remember Children, Just Take Out The Spaces. ;D **


End file.
